


In Proximity to You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Post-Case, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After days like these, sometimes all they need is to be near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Proximity to You

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [Proximity, by threadear](http://threadear.tumblr.com/post/42288211028/proximity)

It was nearing the end of a long day. A long day after a series of long days. The sort of days that had a gun pointed at John Watsons’s head more than once. Days that tasted of adrenaline and sweat and too much caffeine and never enough sleep. To make things worse it was the middle of summer and the blazing heat soaked into his bones, wrung him out and reminded him of mountains and deserts and other days like these.

But they were stumbling home now. The afternoon sun only made the flat broil and John had no hesitation about peeling off his saturated shirt. “I’m going to sleep,” he announced as Sherlock headed into the kitchen without response.

Up to his room. John stripped to just his pants, taking a moment to reload bullets in the clip. The gun would need a thorough cleaning, but that could wait until the exhaustion had passed. Setting it in the drawer, he stretched out on his stomach, clinging to the pillow while his legs fought with the sheets, knocking them mostly to the floor. In only a few moments sleep claimed him.

He woke with a start some time later, aware of the sound of breathing not his own. The afternoon sun was lower, casting long shadows. Raising his head, he peered over the side of the bed. Sherlock sat wedged between the end table and the bed, arms wrapped around his knees, head resting against the mattress and dark curls hiding his face.

John watched him for long moments, the way his chest rose and fell under the t-shirt. Guns had been pointed at Sherlock a few times in the last few days too. John’s arm moved to the edge of the bed, hesitating one more heartbeat, before dropping his hand to gently take one of Sherlock’s. He closed his eyes and sleep called him again.

The next time he woke it was dark and Sherlock was shifting. John tugged on his hand and he climbed into bed, settling behind him, and resting his head on the scarred shoulder, one leg in between John’s, arm draped across his broad back. John smiled in the dark, comforted by Sherlock’s weight. A tiny kiss pressed between his shoulder blades before Sherlock settled in again.

When John woke again, it was his stomach growling at him. He carefully rolled Sherlock onto his back. The man muttered, but didn’t wake. John kissed his cheek before heading downstairs to the kitchen. In a few minutes he had something filling and fortifying, piled it onto a tray and carried it back upstairs. At least the heat had lessened with the sunset. “Sherlock,” he said quietly, setting the tray on the end table.

Sherlock started awake, as if confused as to why he was in John’s bed. Sitting down against the headboard, John pulled the tray into his lap. “Come on, you need to eat something.”

Half sitting up, Sherlock accepted the food John gave him. They ate in comfortable silence, John ignoring the numbers on the clock. Through the high window the moon began to be seen. He watched ghostly clouds flit across its surface.

John set the tray aside and looked down at Sherlock. Leaning over he kissed him, licking a bit of jam from his lip. Sherlock sighed and wrapped his arms around John, pulling him on top. John straddled his hips and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside, making Sherlock moan as he opened to him. John rocked against him as their erections grew, sweating already.

It was almost too hot for this. John pushed down his pants and Sherlock’s bottoms and took them both in one strong hand. “Yes,” whispered Sherlock as he stroked them, slicking the strokes with precum and sweat. It wasn’t really enough, but the bit of pain only added to the pleasure. John dropped his head and nibbled on Sherlock’s neck, panting against him.

“John,” moaned Sherlock, one hand sliding down his spine.

He kissed Sherlock again, moving faster, knowing how close they both were. They came together and John rested his forehead against Sherlock’s, panting, cum mixing in with the sweat. “Come on,” said John when they could both breathe again. “A cold bath would be good for both of us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
